Broken Hearted Girl
by MyImmortalMajor
Summary: This is my first song fic. It's set to Beyonce's Broken Hearted Girl. Harry and Ginny talking.


**Hellooo. I'm sorry for not updating but my laptop is broken and is in getting fixed! My poor baby! =*( Anyway, this was on my home computer so I can post it. My first song fic, tell me if it sucks. This is dedicated to 3 people. MissLisaBennett My mega awesome beta, MrsRemusLupin1 my mega awesome email fwend, and the mega awesome wolf-wiccan who is the only person from my school who knows I write. Even if she doesn't keep her mouth shut about it. =p**

_

* * *

_

_Scene; Ginny and Harry sat next to each other on her small twin bed. Careful not to touch or make eye contact. Three days after the fight Harry had finally got a moment alone with Ginny. It was horribly painful._

The silence surrounding them in that tiny room hurt more to Harry than a million words. "Ginny, I'm sorry. Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry as many times as the highest number. Say something. Please. Anything. I'll do whatever you want. Just...say something."

_**You're everything I thought you never were**_

_**And nothing like I thought you could have been**_

"Harry, when I met you, you weren't how I thought you would be. You weren't boasting about your adventures, hanging with the populars', being a teacher's goody-goody. No, you were a million times better. You were quiet and modest, you stuck with your real friends, and cared about people who no one really looked at. Luna and Neville, you have no idea how they see you. You stood up for them, gave them a chance to be great! And then...you go and leave."

_**But still, you live inside of me**_

_**So tell me how is that**_

"Ginny, I had to! If you think for one second I forgot you or something, I couldn't! Never! I would watch your dot on the Marauders map just to know you were there! You were in my dreams, I was so worried!"

"_You_ were worried! Ha!" The words she had been desperate to say flowed from her mouth.

_**You're the only one I wish I could forget**_

_**The only one I'd love to not forgive**_

"At least you knew I was there! I was completely in the dark. Three times I heard something true of you; one, you broke into the ministry. Two, you were living at Bill's after arriving with a half dead Ollivander, a goblin, Luna, Dean, Ron, Hermione who looked like death and a dead elf, refusing to tell anyone anything. And three; that you had broken into Gringotts. Three bloody times! I heard whispers of your death everywhere. Do you know how horrible that is?!" The tears flowed freely as she yelled, finally releasing all the anger she held inside.

_**And though you break my heart**_

_**You're the only one**_

"Ginny, please, if he had found out-"

"Oh, bullocks Harry! It wouldn't have made a damn difference if he found out and I was with you! They can only trace underage wizards is they live with muggles, remember?!"

"There is no way on this Earth that I would have taken you. It was way too dangerous."

"You took Ron and Hermione!"

"That's different-"

_**And though there are times when I hate you**_

_**'cause I can't erase**_

_**The times that you hurt me **_

_**and put tears on my face**__._

Ginny interrupted. **"**Fine then, you couldn't-wouldn't have taken me. But you were at Shell Cottage. Couldn't you have sent a note or something! Do you know how depressed I've been? It was agony being clueless."

There was a silence that seemed to stretch on for eternity.

"Well then," said Harry, "I'll just leave. I don't want to hurt you anymore," his voice filled with sadness.

"No." she grabbed his arm. With her big brown eyes looking up at him, she looked like a child pleading for a parent not to go.

_**And even now while I hate you**_

_**it pains me to say**_

_**I know I'll be there**_

_**at the end of the day**_

"Wait, don't leave. Please. Stay."

_**I don't want to be without you babe**_

_**I don't want a broken heart**_

_**Don't want to take a breath without you babe**_

_**I don't want to play that part.**_

"If you left again... I would die without you Harry."

_**I know that I love you**_

_**but let me just say**_

_**I don't want to love you**_

_**In no kind of way**_

"I really wanted to hate you. Truly, I did. But I couldn't. I couldn't." Harry put his arm around a still crying Ginny and she leant into his shoulder.

_**No, No**_

_**I don't want a broken heart**_

_**And I don't want to play the broken-hearted girl**_

_**No, no**_

_**No broken hearted girl.**_

_**I'm no broken hearted girl**_

"Why do you like me Harry? Why? You could have almost any girl you wanted, but you chose me. I don't get it."

"Ginny, I chose you because... shall we make a list?

1) You are the most beautiful thing ever.  
2) Your hair smells pretty.  
3) Your funny  
4) Kind  
5) Loyal  
6) Great kisser. Shall I go on?"

Ginny laughed. "No I get it. Thanks."

_**Now I'm at a place I thought I'd never be**_

"Let's make a change Harry, a new start."

_**Living in a world that's all about you and me.**_

"There's no fear now. No you having to fight, no me having to worry about you having to fight."

_**Ain't got to be afraid**_

_**my broken heart is free.**_

"You're free Harry. Free to finally do what you want, be what you want, and have what you want."

"I want you. You and only you. Nothing else matters except for us," he whispered tenderly into her ear.

_**To spread my wings and fly away**_

_**Away with you.**_

"I love you Harry Potter."

_**No broken hearted girl.**_

"Let me fix your broken heart." And he kissed her. What she said was true; nothing else did matter. Voldemort could come back to life, do a nudie-run through her bedroom, and no-one would notice.

Ginny smiled the first real smile for a long time, life flooded into her beauty. "It's fixed."

_**No broken hearted girl.**_

* * *

**Pleeeease R&R. You get a E-Cookie if you do!**


End file.
